Vyond Studios
Introduction NOTE: This is a dream logo; you can't see this in real life! Background This is a subsidiary of Vyond Pictures created in 1984 to produce live-action films and live-action/animated-hybrid films. Their first film was Woof. Their biggest hit was GoAnimate: The Movie in 2006. GoAnimate Studios 1st Logo (1985-1998, 2001-2017) Goanimate 3.png Screen (2.5).jpg Screen (2.6).jpg gostva.png screen(8).jpg Nicknames: "The Logo That Appears Before Toy Stealing", "Eric Tripping", "Poor Eric", "The Variants Logos". Logo: A Go! zooms in and then zooms out to reveal Animate next to it, then STUDIOS fades in. Then Eric comes down from the top and lands on the m. He then trips from the I and lands on the D in STUDIOS. Trivia: This logo's animation was later recycled for the first episode of Comedy World in 2006. The cells are repainted and placed on a different background on Orange Puff. Variants: * An early version exists where the part with Eric was taken out. This was used until 2001. * On movies released in 1995, the logo fades out, and "10 Years" in a gold serif font fades in. It sparkles. "Celebrating" and "of awesome animation" appear above and below the text, respectively. * On The Baby Moves, There is a baby instead of Eric. * On Orange Puff, Eric trips from the n instead of i. * On Building Something, Eric is gone. Plus, the exclamation mark is replaced with, surprisingly, a vertical brick. * On Sara 2 and the failed movie Dumb Reasons, the logo proceeds as normal, until Eric drops down, and we see that the exclamation mark is smaller than normal. Eric does not trip over it and lands on the n, then says "I did not trip this time, but hey, it was worth it!" * "STUDIOS" is replaced with "PICTURES" on occasion. (this usually occurred during the 2005-06 season.) * A shorter version exists with no exclamation mark and newer footage of Eric tripping. * There is a short version where the logo formation is taken out. This is usually shown at the end of TV shows. * On Cat Wars: The Series, the logo is still and over the credits. * A nighttime version exists on the canceled pilot Sneaky and the Alley Cats. * On Pretty Girl Enterprises films, Eric is replaced by a girl. * A print version exists. * On movies released for 3D, the GoAnimate logo zooms in as usual, but it goes out of the screen before zooming out quickly, achieving the 3D effect. Instead of "STUDIOS" fading in, it fades in, then zooms in until it stops under the GoAnimate logo. The rest of the logo plays as normal. Music/Sounds: A sound depending on what movement it is. May have the opening theme over it, or the end theme overlapping everything. Music/Sounds Variant: On 2004-2016 prints of Fairy Problems, the audio from the 1985 Nelvana logo is heard halfway through the logo, then after that, the music from the 2004 Nelvana logo is faintly heard. Silence is heard for 2 seconds, and what follows is the end of the music from the 5th logo. This is either due to a plastering error, or an editing mistake at Vyond Studios International. Availability: No longer current. It was first seen on Woof. The Eric Show and Orange Puff airs on Vyond Kids, so you can see it. Blocks and networks like CBS Dream Team and Discovery Family keep this logo intact. Also seen in 2006-2012 episodes of Chef Eric and 2006-2016 episodes of The Sara Show. It also was seen in CGI-animated movies from 1996 to 2013. This surprisingly appears on the 2013 YouTube cut of GoAnimate: The Movie, which is more common than the original cut. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (1998-2001) Logo: A white flash reveals the GoAnimate Studios logo on a black background. FX/SFX: The white flash. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Only seen in movies made at the time. Due to complaints of its simplicity, it reverted back to the previous logo in 2001. Editor’s Note: None. 3rd Logo (July 28, 2006-December 31, 2013) Nickname: "Dark Characters" Logo: On a light black background that looks rusted and a vignette, we see many different characters from different GoAnimate themes. The words "produced by" fades in. Then the GoAnimate logo swooshes in from the left very fast. Then, the words "STUDIOS" fades in below. FX/SFX: The text fading in and the GoAnimate logo swooshing in from the left. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: No longer current. First appeared on GoAnimate: The Movie, and is seen at the end of movies around this time, including The Bob and Blueberry Movie. Editor's Note: None. 4th Logo (October 6, 2013-April 12, 2018) Nicknames: "The Characters Running", "Business People", "Business Friendly Takeover" Logo: On a blue background, we see an orange "o." Then we suddenly see lots of Business Friendly characters run into it, then the background changes to a speedup-like background as the "o" zooms out. Then, the words "Animate" comes in from the right. The background changes to solid blue. A cursor then appears and goes off-screen, and puts an orange "G" to the left of the "o" and sets it into place, forming the GoAnimate logo. The logo zooms out, and "STUDIOS" fades in below. FX/SFX: The characters running into the "o," the background changing to a speedup-like background as the "o" zooms out, "Animate" coming in from the right, the background changing to solid blue, the cursor putting an orange "G" to the left of the "o," the logo zooming out, and "STUDIOS" fading in. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: No longer current. Seen on movies made at that time. Also appears on the trailers for First Job and Fuenzalida is Someone. Editor's Note: You'll just be annoyed at how many times you've seen it. 5th Logo (August 4, 2017) Logo: On a city background with people moving on the sidewalk and cars moving about, the Sun is shown high above the sky. Suddenly, the Sun grows, eventually reaching the city, where everyone runs away, but are too slow, and the Sun kills them through flames. A "grunged" GoAnimate Studios logo suddenly appears. FX/SFX: The Sun growing and killing the people. No further explanation needed. Music/Sounds: An electronic rock tune complete with dubstep-sounding drums. Availability: Only seen on an early animation test for Eric and the Animation, which can be found online. Editor's Note: This logo is strange in so many ways. 6th Logo (October 27, 2017) Logo: We see Eric on a white background. Eric gets very excited and we zoom to his underarm revealing monsters and a city. The GoAnimate Studios logo fades in under the city. FX/SFX: The camera zooming to his underarm revealing monsters and a city, and the GoAnimate Studios logo fading in under the city. It's a nice combination of 2D animation and CGI. Music/Sounds: Eric's voice, a camera sound, and city noises. Availability: Only seen on Underarm City. Editor's Note: None. 7th Logo (December 12, 2017-April 12, 2018) Logo: On a blue background, we see some yellow rectangles appearing, rectangle by rectangle, which is on a dark-blue square. The rectangles turn into the GoAnimate logo, "STUDIOS" fades in below it, and it zooms/rotates into a normal position as it fades into a black background. (except the GoAnimate logo and "STUDIOS") FX/SFX: The rectangles appearing rectangle by rectangle and them turning into the GoAnimate logo, "STUDIOS" fading in, zooming/rotating into a normal position, and fading into a black background. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: It is shown on movies at the time. It was also seen on trailers for First Job and Fuenzalida is Someone. Editor’s Note: None. Vyond Studios 1st Logo (May 6, 2018-present) Nickname: "Eric's Camera" Logo: We see magic striking effects over a black background and we see computer equipment (keyboard and mice) forming to create a picture (which is a camera.) We soon see a splash a color to reveal Eric operating a movie camera on a crane, followed by "Vyond Studios" being sparked onto the logo. Suddenly, the crane takes a hard drop, causing the camera to fall to the ground. Eric is startled by this; he turns around to hear an operator say "Sorry!" Eric turns back and is still startled. Byline: (November 2, 2018-present) A Division of PPYBEN Pictures, A WarnerMedia Company Variants: *There is a variant without the crane-drop gag. *There is a still variant seen at the end of some films. *There is a variant at the end of shows where the logo is shortened and the text reads "Vyond Television". FX/SFX: The magic striking over a black background, the formation of the picture of Eric and the camera, "Vyond Studios" being sparked onto the logo, and, of course, the crane-drop gag. Music/Sounds: Twinkling and shining, and then an uplifting trumpet version of Eric's Ditty, as well as sound effects accompanying the movement. Could have the opening theme play over it. Music/Sounds Variants: *There is a variant without "Sorry!" *''First Job'' had only the sounds and not the music. *One movie that had this logo had just the music. Availability: First debuted on their official website along with the Vyond Pictures logo on May 6, 2018. Currently, the full version only appeared on three films: Space Swimming, Eric: The Visitor 2 (which doesn't feature "Sorry!"), and Eric's GoAnimate Years. The first variant can be seen on Girls' Night, Block From The Hind, Fuenzalida is Someone, Joe Yamazaki, and other films, as well as First Job (the first movie to use this logo). The "Vyond Television" variant is seen on shows like I'm Not Your People and First Job: The Animated Series. After January 7, 2019, horror films did not feature this logo, but used the next one below. Michael the GoAnimate Guy (a spin-off of the character from ''Eric's GoAnimate Years)'' has this logo on the trailers, but since the movie has a release date of December 6, 2019, it is unknown if the movie will use either this logo or the new logo. Editor's Note: It's a legacy to the old Eric character. Some people like the crane-drop gag (in other words, the full version) as it is funny to them. Final Note: On October 17, 2019, Vyond announced that they will discontinue the characters in December 2019. 2nd Logo (Horror Variant) (January 11, 2019-present) WARNING: Due to the logo's graphic gore, videos will not be allowed on this wiki. Logo: We see Eric on a white background. Then we see a kid with robot legs and hands (named "RoboBoy"). He then puts on a night-vision headset. Then, magic strikes and then we zoom into an eye view, revealing clips of characters in death, in order of appearance: *Brian (from other logos): Brian climbed up a tree but then falls. *Mr. Keebler (from GoAnimate: The Movie): Mr. Keebler is smashed by a hammer, and we see blood. *A girl: A psychopathic murderer killed the girl. *Another girl: Someone glued her head into a jack-in-the-box, and the body was broken into pieces. *Combo Panda (from the PPYBEN Pictures logos): Combo was trying to climb up a building, but falls and dies. Then, it zooms back out, and we see the Vyond logo and the text "Studios." The byline "A PPYBEN Pictures/WarnerMedia Company" appears below. FX/SFX: The characters appearing, the magic striking, the zooming in and showing of deaths, the zoom out, and the text. Music/Sounds: Some sounds of a whoosh, then some other sounds, then an alternate Eric's Ditty, which sounds like a chainsaw. Availability: Seen on horror films by Vyond Studios after January 7, 2019. Editor's Note: A very suitable logo for horror films, and very appropriate to the genre. 3rd Logo (April 5, 2019) Logo: Same as the 6th GoAnimate Studios logo, but with the Vyond Studios logo instead and with the PPYBEN byline. FX/SFX/Music/Sounds/Editor's Note: Same as the 6th GoAnimate Studios logo. Availability: Only seen on Underarm City 2. Category:My Favorite Closing Logos Wiki Category:Vyond Logos Category:WarnerMedia Category:PPYBEN Logos